disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver/Gallery
Images of Oliver. Animation Oliverandcompany_0062.jpg|Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-70.jpg|Oliver rolling over Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg|Oliver attempting to get noticed by future owners Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741297-768-432.jpg|Oliver sleeping with his few remaining unadopted yet brothers and sisters Oliverandcompany_0018.jpg|Oliver hoping to get adopted Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741324-768-432.jpg|Oliver all alone now Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|Oliver meowing for a person walking by to adopt him Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741331-768-432.jpg|Oliver's box home ruined Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741338-768-432.jpg|Oliver dragged by the water Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741340-768-432.jpg|Oliver saved Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741441-768-432.jpg|Oliver running away so as to find shelter for the night Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-265.jpg|Oliver noticing some vicious alley dogs Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741445-768-432.jpg|Oliver scared Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-275.jpg|Oliver being chased by the dogs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-287.jpg|Oliver escaping the dogs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-301.jpg|Oliver running towards a truck after escaping from the dogs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-303.jpg|Oliver jumping to a truck's wheel Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741448-768-432.jpg|Oliver taking shelter on a truck's wheel Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-321.jpg|Oliver a bit scared Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-323.jpg|Oliver scared of the lightning 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-324.jpg|Oliver scared of the lightning 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-365.jpg|Oliver sleeping on a truck's wheel 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741450-768-432.jpg|Oliver sleeping on a truck's wheel 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-382.jpg|Oliver waking up to the truck's noise and getting out Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-387.jpg|Oliver a bit scared again Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg|Oliver excited about discovering New York City, hoping to get adopted this time too Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5742229-768-432.jpg|Oliver dancing with a black man and his radio for a while Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5742235-768-432.jpg|Oliver trying to get himself adopted this time oliverco20-01.jpg|Oliver and a 3 year old boy (would've been Oliver's owner) with his mother Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-525.jpg|Oliver escaping a crowd Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg|Oliver noticing Louie and his hot dog cart coming through Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-558.jpg|Oliver hiding behind a trash can while watching Louie pull his cart Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-568.jpg|Oliver sniffing Louie's hot dogs 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-574.jpg|Oliver following the scent Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-576.jpg|Oliver approaching Old Louie Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744531-768-432-1-.jpg|Oliver sniffing Louie's hot dogs 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-600.jpg|Oliver shooed away by Old Louie Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-602.jpg|Oliver running... Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg|... until he stops... Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-607.jpg|... and tries to have another go Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-683.jpg|Oliver begging for Louie to give him a hot dog Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-698.jpg|Oliver still begging from Louie... Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-702.jpg|... until he gets kicked away by him Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-704.jpg|Oliver kicked to a garbage can Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-707.jpg|Oliver depressed Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744581-768-432.jpg|Oliver with a banana peel on his head Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-712.jpg|Oliver checking out whose voice he's hearing Hey, get away from me!.jpg|"Hey, get away from me!" Oliverandcompany_0120.jpg|Oliver meeting Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-751.jpg|"I'm not goin' back there again." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg|Not until Dodger stops Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-749.jpg|"Moves?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg|Dodger asking Oliver if he feels the rhythm Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-830.jpg|"Well, uh..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-835.jpg|"Yeah! Yeah!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-817.jpg|Oliver "feels the rhythm" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-839.jpg|"I do feel it!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg|"When are we gonna get those hot dogs?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-851.jpg|Dodger barking at Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-854.jpg|Oliver being chased by Dodger (pretending) Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-860.jpg|Oliver jumping on Louie Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-863.jpg|Oliver distracting Louie Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg|Oliver as "Louie" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-879.jpg|Oliver still distracting Louie Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-880.jpg|Oliver free Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-882.jpg|Oliver accidentally squirting Mustard on Old Louie Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-885.jpg|Oliver escaping Louie Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-886.jpg|Louie throwing the Mustard back at Oliver but misses Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-895.jpg|Olive relieved from having escaped Old Louie Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-897.jpg|Oliver spooked by Dodger's humming Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744761-768-432.jpg|"Uh..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-915.jpg|"... yeah?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-920.jpg|"We were good, huh?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-922.jpg|"So when are we gonna eat?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-927.jpg|"Yeah. I'm starvin'." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-942.jpg|"What do ya mean?" Oliver upset after finding out he had been tricked by Dodger.jpg|Oliver upset after finding out he had been tricked by Dodger: "But, wait! Wait. You're not being fair!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-978.jpg|"Hey, wait! I helped you get those!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-981.jpg|"Half of those are mine!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-988.jpg|Oliver catching up with Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-995.jpg|Oliver ahead of Dodger 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-998.jpg|Oliver ahead of Dodger 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg|Oliver upset Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744778-768-432.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in Why Should I Worry 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in Why Should I Worry 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1037.jpg|Oliver frightened by a driver after accidentally falling in his car Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1071.jpg|Oliver trying to get the hot dogs on a truck Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1088.jpg|Oliver in wet cement Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746069-307-172.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in Why Should I Worry 3 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746078-768-432.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in Why Should I Worry 4 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1120.jpg|Oliver splashed by water from a fire hydrant Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746083-768-432.jpg|Oliver all wet op.jpg|Oliver on a heating vent in Why Should I Worry Oliverandcompany_0206.jpg|Oliver in Why Should I Worry Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746109-768-432.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in Why Should I Worry 5 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|Oliver tricked by Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1225.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in Why Should I Worry 6 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1228.jpg|Oliver trying to get the hot dogs again Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1230.jpg|Oliver falling Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1231.jpg|Oliver safely landing in a fruit and vegetable market Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1235.jpg|Oliver landing on tomatoes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg|Oliver still in pursuit of Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1341.jpg|Oliver following Dodger 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1346.jpg|Oliver following Dodger 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.jpg|Oliver approaching the barge Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1663.jpg|Oliver watching from the top Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872401-768-432.jpg|Oliver observing Dodger as Dodger tells his dog pals the story of how he got the sausages Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1742.jpg|Oliver hearing Dodger's "monster" story until the wooden plank starts to break Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.jpg|Oliver falling in Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1754.jpg|Oliver landing in front of Dodger and the gang Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1768.jpg|Oliver struggling in the cloth Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872464-768-432.jpg|Oliver discovered by Rita Oliver first encounter with the gang.jpg|Oliver's 1st encounter with the gang Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1809.jpg|Oliver revealing how and why he came to the gang's place and the truth about the hot dog theft 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872474-768-432-1-.jpg|Oliver revealing how and why he came to the gang's place and the truth about the hot dog theft 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg|"I-I saw him come down." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1843.jpg|"Hey! That's... Hey, that's him!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1846.jpg|"O-Over there." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1848.jpg|Oliver and the gang checking out Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg|Oliver still checking out Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1856.jpg|Oliver told to relax by Rita Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1923.jpg|Oliver spooked by a voice Olver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872515-768-432.jpg|Oliver hiding in the "loot" box Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2025.jpg|Fagin meets Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2064.jpg|Oliver hiding from Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2340.jpg|Oliver witnessing Roscoe destroy the T.V. Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2341.jpg|Oliver frightened Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2432.jpg|Oliver unfortunately found by DeSoto Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2443.jpg|Oliver scared Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2444.jpg|Oliver about to defend himself from DeSoto Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg|Oliver scratching DeSoto's nose Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2447.jpg|DeSoto growling in pain while Oliver tries to escape from him Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2456.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto cornering Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2460.jpg|Oliver protected by Dodger Oliver protected by the gang.jpg|Oliver protected by Dodger and the gang Oliver still under the protection of Dodger and the gang.jpg|Oliver still under the protection of Dodger and the gang Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872684-768-432.jpg|Oliver worried after realizing that Roscoe and DeSoto are swearing revenge on Dodger and the gang; starting with him Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872762-768-432.jpg|Oliver loved by Fagin and accepted into his gang Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2768.jpg|Oliver sitting next to Fagin while Fagin is reading Oliver and the dogs; a bedtime story Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2808.jpg|Oliver intrigued by Fagin's story Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2884.jpg|Oliver awakened after Dodger turns off the light Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2886.jpg|Oliver observing Dodger going to his bed 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2923.jpg|Oliver observing Dodger going to his bed 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872797-768-432.jpg|Oliver rushing over to sleep with him Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2930.jpg|Oliver running to Dodger while Rita sleeps Oliverandcompany_0427.jpg|Oliver sleeping by Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg|Oliver and Dodger asleep at last Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2988.jpg|Everyone asleep Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3035.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter through traffic Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter away from traffic Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872963-768-432.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873046-768-432.jpg|Rita, Oliver, and the gang dancing on the streets in Streets of Gold 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873052-768-432.jpg|Rita, Oliver, and the gang dancing on the streets in Streets of Gold 2 Oliver in Streets of Gold.png|Oliver in Streets of Gold Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873087-768-432.jpg|Oliver watching his dog friends cross the streets in Streets of Gold Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3229.jpg|Oliver crossing the streets in Streets of Gold Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3232.jpg|Oliver trying to escape traffic in Streets of Gold Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|Oliver frightened by traffic in Streets of Gold Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873092-768-432.jpg|Oliver trapped in traffic in Streets of Gold Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873100-768-432.jpg|Oliver saved by Dodger from traffic in Streets of Gold Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg|Oliver watching his dog friends in Streets of Gold Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3249.jpg|Oliver following his dog friends in Streets of Gold Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3255.jpg|Oliver scared of an alley dog in Streets of Gold Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3257.jpg|Oliver being chased by the alley dog until his friends help him out again Oliver barking.png|Oliver "barking" in Streets of Gold Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873231-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit in Streets of Gold Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Oliver catching up with his pals 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg|Oliver catching up with his pals 2 Hey, what about me.jpg|"Hey, but what about me? What do I do?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3326.jpg|Oliver and Tito as partners Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3327.jpg|Oliver and Tito working together Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3335.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, and the gang executing Dodger's plan Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3336.jpg|Oliver and Tito hopping onto the back of Jenny's (unknown to them yet) car Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3447.jpg|Oliver and Tito behind the car Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3452.jpg|Oliver and Tito sneaking in the car while Winston tends to Francis, whom he supposedly hit Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3459.jpg|Oliver and Tito in the car Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3495.jpg|"Hey, Tito. What can I do?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|"Okay." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3508.jpg|"What is a lookout?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3524.jpg|Oliver the lookout Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3527.jpg|Oliver hearing a noise Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3530.jpg|Oliver noticing something at the back as the window slides Oliver is scared and curious as to who or what is sitting at the back of the limo.jpg|Oliver is scared and curious as to who or what is sitting at the back of the limo Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3538.jpg|"Hey. Hey, Tito. Tito, there's somethin' back there." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3551.jpg|Oliver still scared about what's back there Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3552.jpg|Oliver accidentally slipping on the ignition Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873476-768-432.jpg|Oliver caught by the car's radio's wires Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873483-768-432.jpg|Oliver meeting Jenny, later Winston Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884062-768-432.jpg|Oliver's special meal prepared by Jenny 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884068-768-432.jpg|Oliver's special meal prepared by Jenny 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884072-768-432.jpg|Oliver's special meal prepared by Jenny 3 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884085-768-432.jpg|Oliver eating his meal out of Georgette's bowl Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884087-768-432.jpg|Oliver meeting Georgette Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884094-768-432.jpg|Oliver questioned by Georgette Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4229.jpg|"I... thought it was Jenny's." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884105-768-432.jpg|Oliver accepted into Jenny's family Oliver during Jenny's piano practising lessons.jpg|Oliver during Jenny's piano practising lessons oq.jpg|Oliver playing a discordant note while trying to help Jenny with her piano practice Oliverandcompany_0621.jpg|Oliver helping Jenny practice her piano Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4449.jpg|Oliver flipping a page for Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.jpg|Oliver getting Jenny's attention Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4476.jpg|Oliver playing "Peek-a-Boo" with Jenny during Good Company Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884418-768-432.jpg|Oliver greeting people with Jenny in Central Park in Good Company Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4586.jpg|Oliver playing with a horse carriage driver's hat Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884438-768-432.jpg|Oliver's bowl with his name written on it Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884443-768-432.jpg|Oliver's name collar given to him by Jenny Good Company-Oliver & Company 7.jpg|Oliver's new golden name collar Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884481-768-432.jpg|Oliver's collar with his name and the address on it Oliver loves Jenny.gif|Oliver loves Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884542-768-432.jpg|Oliver sleeping on his pillow in Jenny's room Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg|Oliver being gotten rid of by Georgette Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884552-768-432.jpg|Oliver brought back into Fagin's barge by his dog pals Oliverconfused.png|Oliver confused as to why his pals took him away from Jenny and brought him back to Fagin and a bit sad because he wanted to stay with Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5225.jpg|"Hey, hey, but, wait. I-I-I don't understand you guys." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5248.jpg|"I was happy there. Why did you guys take me away?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg|"But... Well, I, I have another home now. And someone who loves me." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.jpg|"Look, I'm sorry, but all I ever wanted was..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5308.jpg|"No, no. I like you. I mean, I like... I like every one of you, but..." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884576-768-432.jpg|Oliver sadly explaining to his pals why he wants to go back to Jenny: "But there was a little girl. I just wanna go back." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5334.jpg|"But, Dodger, please..." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901125-768-432.jpg|Oliver, full of sorrow, sadly looks at his pals before going Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901133-768-432-1-.jpg|Oliver, full of sorrow, sadly looks at Dodger before going Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.jpg|Oliver about to leave... Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5405.jpg|... not before Fagin returns... Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5409.jpg|... and takes him back in Fagin notices Oliver's new golden collar.png|Fagin noticing Oliver's new golden collar Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5868.jpg|Oliver in Fagin's pocket 640px-Oliverandcompany 0861-1-.jpg|Fagin and Oliver coming to Dodger's aid after the attack by Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6189.jpg|Oliver happy to see Jenny again Oliver sad.png|Oliver sad Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917536-768-432.jpg|Oliver and Jenny happily reunited 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917537-768-432.jpg|Oliver and Jenny happily reunited 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6429.jpg|Oliver tossed out the window by Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6448.jpg|Dodger and the gang coming to Oliver's aid Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg|Oliver trying to regain his strength Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6454.jpg|Dodger coming to Oliver's aid 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917541-768-432.jpg|Dodger coming to Oliver's aid 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6461.jpg|"Jenny... He took Jenny!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg|Dodger assuring and promising Oliver that he and the gang will help get Jenny back Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917543-768-432.jpg|Oliver rejoiced after Dodger promises him Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6470.jpg|"You... You will?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917555-768-432.jpg|Oliver and the dogs to the rescue Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6569.jpg|Oliver in a Football helmet: "Yeah." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6577.jpg|Cannonball! Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6594.jpg|Oliver carefully sneaking into Sykes' warehouse Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917605-768-432.jpg|Oliver avoiding DeSoto 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917610-768-432.jpg|Oliver avoiding DeSoto 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6618.jpg|Oliver opening a hatch from the inside Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg|Oliver and the dogs sneaking into Sykes' warehouse Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6707.jpg|Oliver and Dodger seen on 1 of Sykes' monitor screens Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6719.jpg|Oliver and the dogs watching Jenny and Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6724.jpg|Oliver watching Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.jpg|Oliver coming to Jenny while Sykes is distracted Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6792.jpg|Oliver happily reunited with Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg|Oliver and the company about to be rescued by a crane Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917718-768-432.jpg|Oliver and the company saved by a crane 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg|Oliver and the company saved by a crane 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6947.jpg|Oliver and the company saved by a crane 3 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917722-768-432.jpg|Oliver and the company falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6996.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937246-768-432.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7052.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 3 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 4 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937264-768-432.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 5 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937267-768-432.jpg|Oliver and the dogs growling at their enemies Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937275-768-432.jpg|Oliver to Jenny's rescue Oliver bites Sykes' hand.png|Oliver biting Sykes' hand Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7124.jpg|Sykes throwing Oliver in the backseat where Roscoe and DeSoto are Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937279-768-432.jpg|Oliver unfortunately ending up in the back seat where Roscoe and DeSoto are Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7135.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937283-768-432.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 3 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937310-768-432.jpg|Oliver to Dodger's recue Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937313-768-432.jpg|Oliver almost falling to the same fate as Roscoe and DeSoto.... Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937316-768-432.jpg|... not before Dodger saves Oliver again Oliverco20-10-1-.jpg|Sykes trying to pull Jenny back in again, not before Oliver and Dodger come to the rescue Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Oliver and Dodger fighting off Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg|Sykes throwing Oliver off Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7418.jpg|Oliver playing with Jenny's birthday cake Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937406-768-432.jpg|Oliver and the company at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7652.jpg|Oliver on Einstein's head Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937874-768-432.jpg|The gang saying their good-byes to Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7663.jpg|Oliver saying his good-bye to his buddies: "Goodbye, you guys." Walt_Disney_Films_Oliver_Company_1988_.jpg|Oliver's high five paw trick (courtesy of Dodger) 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937893-768-432.jpg|Oliver's high five paw trick (courtesy of Dodger) 2 Oliverandcompany 1175.jpg|Oliver is okay... for a cat Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7754.jpg|Oliver watching his buddies return home Oliverandcompany_1184.jpg|Jenny and Oliver Oliver DLP.jpg|Oliver at Disneyland Merchandises oliverpin.jpg|Oliver pin Oliver6.jpg|Oliver doll Oliver & Company Snow Globe.jpg|Oliver & Company Snow Globe Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company